Complete
by BluePrince14
Summary: Berhentilah belajar, Tuan Pintar/ Sudah sering aku bilang, ternyata kau itu memang bodoh!/ Ini semua karena sebuah kebiasaan.../ My First fic here. KyuHae. Drabble abal-abal. DLDR!/ Review?


**C O M P L E T E **

**.**

**.**

Sore hari di sebuah taman yang ramai. Suara anak kecil yang tengah bermain berlari kesana – kemari, beberapa pasangan yang sedang menikmati sore yang cerah dengan berjalan – jalan melepas penat.

Di sana juga, terdapat dua sosok tampan yang tengah menikmati sore mereka. Salah satu dari mereka tengah asyik dengan buku latihan soal matematika dipangkuannya sambil sibuk berfikir, sementara yang satunya lagi, asyik berayunan sendirian di salah satu ayunan sambil bicara dan tertawa tanpa henti.

Inilah kebiasaan mereka – Kyuhyun dan Donghae, sejak dua bulan lalu. Menikmati waktu sore mereka di taman ini – mengobrol, bertengkar, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk diam, menikmati semilir angin …

"Kyuhyun! Ayolah, bermain denganku. Behenti belajar!" ujar pria yang berada di ayunan sambil terus mempercepat ayunannya.

Pria dengan buku – Kyuhyun, mendelik kesal merasa terganggu. "Mainlah sendiri, aku sedang sibuk. Jangan ganggu aku," ujarnya dingin. Membuat Donghae merengut.

"Kau ini terlalu serius, Tuan Pintar," katanya masih mengayun ayunannya, "Bersenang-senanglah sedikit, jangan terus berkutat dengan pelajaran! Kau bisa mati muda! Hahaha," dan tawanya yang renyah terdengar lagi – membaur dengan suasana taman yang memang ramai.

Kyuhyun berdecak jengah.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk hal bodoh dan tidak penting seperti i –"

"– iya iya, kau terlalu sibuk dengan soal matematikamu, eoh?" potong Donghae cepat, mata caramelnya menerawang jauh – tak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun merasa tak senang karena perkataannya dipotong, "Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menjawab tegas, "Ini lebih menyenangkan, Bodoh"

Donghae menyerhit tak percaya,

"Sebenarnya kau manusia bukan sih?" ujarnya heran, ada ya di dunia ini orang yang membenci kesenangan? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. "Dan… berhentilah memanggilku bodoh! Aku ini tidak bodoh tahu, aku hanya tidak suka belajar!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, jengah.

"Apa bedanya? Dasar bodoh!"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, "Terserah padamu deh, Tuan Pintar,"

Donghae mulai berayun lagi. Kyuhyun? Masih berkutat dengan soal matematikanya.

.

_Itulah kebiasaan mereka …_

.

"Eh, Tuan Pintar. Kapan terakhir kali kau tersenyum?" Donghae tiba – tiba bertanya.

"Entahlah," Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Kenapa kau mau tahu?" tanyanya balik.

Donghae tersenyum.

"Hanya penasaran. Orang – orang bilang kau sangat dingin dan jarang sekali tersenyum – "

"– Sekaku apa sih bibirmu itu sampai tak bisa tersenyum," Donghae terkikik geli.

"Yang jelas sih tidak sepertimu yang selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh," ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Donghae lagi – lagi merengut. Bukan itu jawaban yang ia harapkan!

"Ish! Menyebalkan,"

.

_Saling mengacuhkan, saling mengejek_

_Itulah kebiasaan mereka …_

.

Donghae berputar – putar di sekitar Kyuhyun dengan riang – tak sadar; atau pura pura tak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah kesal dengan kegiatannya, "Kau sangat mengganggu!"

Donghae menyeringai ditambah sebuah lidah terjulur tanda mengejek, "Aku senang mengganggumu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah," Donghae mengedikkan bahunya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ha, pasti karena aku tampan."

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

"What?" suara Donghae melengking sebelum disusul tawanya yang renyang, "HAHAHA, aku tak pernah tahu kau bisa melucu," ujar Donghae sambil memegangi perutnya, masih tertawa.

"Memang tidak," ujar Kyuhyun sebal.

Tapi…

Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya yang tampan ketika melihat Donghae tertawa. Ya, Kyuhyun sudah banyak berubah sejak ia mengenal pria ini. Meski… perubahan itu hanya dihadapan Donghae dan bukan orang lain.

– Seandainya saja pria itu melihat…

.

_Mereka berubah tanpa mereka sadar _

_Berubah karena kebiasan mereka …_

.

"Kau percaya takdir?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Aku bahkan lebih percaya diriku sendiri,"

"Berarti kau sombong," ujar Donghae santai.

"Memang benar," ujar Kyuhyun tak kalah santai.

"Tuhan membenci orang yang sombong, Kyu," nasehatnya

"Sayangnya aku bahkan tak percaya Tuhan," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa ragu

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"…Entahlah,"

"Mana mungkin seperti itu, pasti ada alasannya bukan?" Tanya Donghae bersikeras.

"Aish! Berisik! Kenapa kau bawel sekali sih?"

Donghae terkikik mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Hehe, aku bawel karena kau terlalu pendiam,"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak pendiam. Aku hanya malas bicara."

"Itu sama saja!" protes Donghae frustasi.

– dan tanpa Donghae sadari, Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi …

.

_Itulah kebiasan mereka_

_Itulah kebiasaannya …_

… _Sebuah kebiasaan_

.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Donghae bertanya penasaran. Mereka berdua kini berada di sebuah bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi. Menikmati pemandangan…

"Pemandangan matahari tenggelam…"

"Indah?"

"Sangat indah."

"Seandainya aku bisa melihat juga…" ujar Donghae sedih.

"Tentu saja kau bisa, bodoh."

"… Bagaimana?" tanyanya tak yakin, "Kau tahu aku tak bisa melihat –"

"– dan kau tahu aku lumpuh," potong Kyuhyun.

Hening …

"Ya, kita tahu itu." Ujar Donghae, "Tapi… aku masih tidak mengerti…"

**Tok!**

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Donghae main – main, "Sudah sering aku bilang, ternyata kau ini memang bodoh!"

Donghae merengut, Kyuhyun terkikik pelan.

"Dengar. Aku yang akan menjadi matamu, hyung. Dan kau… akan menjadi kakiku. Kau mengerti?"

"…Ya," Donghae mulai paham, pelahan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Namun …

Dia tak tersenyum sendiri, karena dia sadar, Kyuhyun pun tengah tersenyum sekarang

.

_Kebiasaan mereka_

_Membuat mereka terbiasa …_

… _membuat mereka nyaman, satu dengan lainnya_

.

"Ayo pulang, Aku lapar."

"Baiklah, ayoo." ujar Donghae sambil menarik kursi roda Kyuhyun, maju sedikit sebelum berhenti lagi. "Emmm. Ngomong-ngomong kemana arahnya?" tanyanya ragu, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kanan."

"Baiklah, ayooooo!"

Dan merekapun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu …

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh! Itu kiri! Aku bilang, KANAN!"

Donghae menyeringai tak berdosa, "Hehe. maaf, Kyu."

"– Maaf, maaf. Aku belum mati – apalagi mati karena menabrak sebatang pohon!" protesnya.

"Hehe. Iya, iya, Tidak akan terjadi lagi…"

Dan mereka akhirnya mereka benar-benar pulang…

… Dengan Kyuhyun yang menjadi mata, dan Donghae yang menjadi kakinya. Oh Indahnya hidup, saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

_Thanks,_

_Because you, make my life complete…_

.

**E N D**

**Author's note :**

Fanfic abal – abal hehe, terlintas begitu saja. **RCL Please**


End file.
